A series of terrible events
by reppin
Summary: When JD is attacked, his friends go on a search to find whoever attacked him while Elliott reflects on her past with JD. Once the truth is revealed, things will certainly change for all the characters involved.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first attempt at a Scrubs fic but here's the basic plot: After JD gets attacked, some staff members of Sacred Heart go look for his attacker while Elliott keeps watch over an unconscious JD and thinks about the times they shared with each other. Once the truth is revealed however, things will change between everybody.  
**

**Chapter 1- JD is Attacked **

_As I walked into Sacred Heart for another usual work day, I couldn't help but think about the different relationships in the hospital. Turk and Carla's relationship seemed to be better than ever now that they had a baby. Elliott and Keith were eagerly anticipating their wedding although Elliott still seemed to have doubts about being married. Meanwhile, Dr. Cox and Jordan were dealing with raising two kids and the children seemed to bring back feelings both of them had for each other. Dr. Kelso, as usual was still cheating on his wife Enid with a variety of sources, including masseuses and his membership to different porn websites. _

_I guess that left me and I wasn't exactly sure what was going on between me and Kim. Part of me wanted to be a father while another part of me was mad at her for lying to me and there was still a part of me longing to be with Elliott. All those thoughts were put aside after I saw the Janitor._

JANITOR: Well, well, what do we have here? (Looks at JD as a bucket of water falls on JD and starts laughing.) Oops, I forgot about that bucket of water.

_As JD tries to dry off, Dr. Cox comes up to where JD and the Janitor are standing. _

DR. COX: Jenny, why the hell are you wet? (Glances at JD before he slips on the water from the bucket and nearly falls.) God damn it, why the hell is there water on the floor?

JANITOR: Why don't you use your intelligence to figure it out?

JD: Whatever, my shift starts soon. (He walks away and thinks about everything the Janitor has done to him over the years.) Hmm, maybe I should let him be the narrator for a day, JD thought.

**_SCRUBS INTRO_**

_Told from Janitor's POV_

_As I continued to slowly clean up the entrance area of Sacred Heart, I couldn't help but think about all the things I've done to that intern now turned physician. I know it was mean but that was my way of expressing friendship. I know, I'm weird, but that's what happens when your parents were huge drug abusers, especially huge weed users. Oh well things could be worse so I'm just glad this is how everything is. I stopped cleaning for a moment and took a swig of my flask, which I had filled up that day with Jack Daniels. Unfortunately for me, none other than Kelso walked in as I opened my flask._

DR. KELSO: (Walks up to the Janitor) What the hell are you doing with that flask? I thought I was clear there is no drinking allowed on the job!!

JANITOR: Well, you see I think since I'm doing such a good job so far with the cleaning, I figured taking a sip wouldn't hurt. Besides, it's nearly impossible for me to go any faster than my current pace.

DR. KELSO: Dammit, I do not pay you for this type of bullshit. Here's what I want you to do so listen up.

_I couldn't help but notice that Kelso turned a bright shade of red when he was mad. I took another swig of my flask and suddenly I realized Kelso had been talking the whole time._

JANITOR: I'm sorry, what were you saying?

DR. KELSO: As your boss and the person who signs your paychecks, I want you to go clean the staff bathrooms then clean the visitors bathrooms. Once you have completed that, I want you to empty all the garbage cans in the hospital as well as the ones outside.

JANITOR: Fine, I'll do that. (Gives Kelso a salute then gives him the finger once Kelso turned around.)

_Since I was on the first floor of the hospital, I figured that I would start off with the staff bathrooms, which were located in the locker rooms on the first floor. Once I got into the men's locker room, I saw a few interns preparing to call it a day as well as that guy who always hung out with the guy I kept bothering. He was busy talking to Dr. Cox, who had also stopped in there. As I walked by, Dr. Cox and the other guy didn't bother to look at me and I could have cared less. I opened the door to the bathroom and immediately gasped. _

JANITOR: HOLY SHIT! I need a fucking doctor here now!

_As I waited for a doctor, I took a few sips of my flask as I stared at the sight in front of me. Inside the bathroom was a huge pool of blood and apparently someone had taken the liberty of writing 'FUCK DOCTORS' in blood on the mirror. But that wasn't what I was concerned about. The person lying on that pool of blood was more important to me. I heard laughing outside and seemed to be convinced that nobody was responding._

JANITOR: Dammit. I need a doctor here now!!! There's a scantily clad super model claiming she wants to have sex with a doctor.

_Damn, that ought to get their attention and it sure did. _

TURK: Where's that super model at? (Looks around and instead sees JD lying in a pool of blood). Oh shit Vanilla Bear, what happened to you?

DR. COX: What the hell is going on in here? (Sees JD on the ground and gasps.) Newbie, what the fuck happened to you? Dammit, all you useless interns get out of here (the interns leave in a rush as he pages several people.)

_Within seconds, Elliott and Carla come in and see JD lying on the ground in blood. Somewhere along the line, someone had wheeled in a gurney and now Turk, Dr. Cox, Elliott and Carla placed JD's body on the gurney. I merely took out the garbage and decided to leave everything else for the cops. I figured it was now time for me to change to someone else's perspective._

ELLIOTT'S POV

_Damn, whoever beat up JD sure did a number on him. There were cuts and bruises on his face and who knew what else happened to the rest of his body. I fought to hold in the tears that were trying to come out as we transferred JD to an empty hospital bed. Dr. Cox immediately declared himself in charge of JD as I went to call the cops. I dialed 911 and waited as I got through._

ELLIOTT: Hi, someone has been assaulted at Sacred Heart hospital and we need police right away.

_Before the person I was speaking to could respond, I hung up and the tears I tried to hold in came out. The other nurses, interns and doctors were looking on as Dr. Cox did what he could for JD. I saw Carla and Turk standing by the door to JD's room and it seemed like both of them were crying. As I continued to cry, I heard footsteps and smelled Keith's cologne as he wrapped his arms around me._

KEITH: Elliott, how are you feeling?

_I almost wanted to smack Keith really hard. One of my best friends was lying in a hospital bed near death and I thought it was pretty obvious._

ELLIOTT: How the frick do you think I'm feeling?

I knew I shouldn't have said that to Keith but I was sad, upset and hysterical all at once. Before Keith could respond, a solemn Dr. Cox walked out of JD's room as Dr. Kelso came by only to see nobody working.

DR. KELSO: Why the hell is everyone standing around?

DR. COX: Apparently Bobbo, nobody told you the news. Someone has been attacked in this hospital. I don't know if you've ever met the doctor who has been attacked, but his name is John Dorian and he is in critical condition after getting stabbed three times as well as getting shot twice as well as suffering from several contusions and cuts on his face.

TURK: Holy shit, who the hell would do that to JD? He never bothered anyone and mostly kept to his own.

LLOYD: You mean to tell me that Dr. D is hurt?

DR. COX: Lloyd, what the hell are you doing in here? And to answer your question, yes.

JANITOR: Well I pray to God that whoever did this does not run into me. For I swear on the grave of my great grand-uncle George Washington that I will beat the living daylights out of this person.

_Everyone just gives the Janitor a weird look._

CARLA: Janitor, since when did you care about JD? And there is no way your great grand-uncle is George Washington.

TURK: I don't care if Janitor is related to George Washington. I just want to know who did this to JD so I can beat them up.

TODD: I am so with you on that. The let's beat up JD's attackers five (Todd and Turk slap hands).

ELLIOTT: You know, I did call 911 and asked for cops.

DR. KELSO: Fine then. Everybody continue working until the cops get here.

DR. COX: Bob, I think you're forgetting something here.

CARLA: Yeah, I refuse to do anything until JD gets better.

JANITOR: And I refuse to continue cleaning.

TURK: You know Dr. Kelso, I don't know if you know this but JD is my best friend and seeing him like that scares the living crap out of me. You can fire me if you want but I refuse to work until JD is properly healed.

ELLIOTT: He means so much to all of us here. We need him back or else things won't be the same.

DR. COX: Bobbo, I think you are going to have to face reality. Newbie is our primary concern and he has affected almost everybody here. As his mentor, I also refuse to work until I find out for sure that he is fine.

_I was surprised to hear Dr. Cox say that about JD. I knew Dr. Cox was his mentor but I never saw that coming at all. Meanwhile, some of the interns JD had been mentoring didn't seem like they were in the mood to work either. Meanwhile, Dr. Kelso's face started becoming a deeper shade of red and it looked like he was angry._

DR. KELSO: Dammit people, I sign your paychecks, you should listen to me.

TED: Sir, they are afraid someone might attack them and if that happens they can sue you.

DR. COX: You know Bobbo, Ted might be your lackey but he's right. If someone was able to attack Newbie, then someone might come in and attack any other doctor here, including you Bobbo. Although honestly, I don't think any of us would really give a rat's ass if someone did attack you and leave you in a coma.

DR. KELSO: (Turns a furious shade of red) I hope all of you remember the oath you took to take care of sick people.

DR. COX: Oh yeah, well Bobbo here's what's going to happen. Interns, all of you are responsible for the sick people in the hospital and you will talk to Dr. Kelso if you need help.

TURK: Not a bad idea because I am going to find whoever did this to JD.

CARLA: Turk, be careful and think about Isabella while you're out there. (She gives Turk a kiss)

TODD: Dude, I am so with you on that.

_As other staff members also volunteered to go after JD's attacker, I couldn't help but think about my past with JD. For some reason the song "It Ends Tonight" by the All-American Rejects came to mind as I thought about how unique he was._

_**Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all that wants  
And all that needs  
All I don't want to need at all.**_

_I was surprised when Dr. Cox, Keith, Janitor, Dr. Kelso, Ted, Doug and Lloyd all agreed to go find JD's attacker. I was mostly surprised at Dr. Kelso, who claimed that nobody was going to get away with beating up an employee of the hospital._

_**The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.**_

_As the team of people ready to go after JD's attacker gathered in a corner of the room, we heard sirens and saw the police finally arrive. A man who appeared to be in his early 40's showed up in a suit and introduced himself as Detective Maloney.__**  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.**_

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave a review.**_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's Chapter 2 of the story. Anyway I do not own Scrubs and this is merely being used for entertainment purposes. I also don't own the song "Better Late Than Forever" by Allister. Anyways please read and review.

**Chapter 2- The Search for the Attacker Begins **

Told from the perspective of Detective Maloney.

_It seemed like whoever was attacked seemed to be a popular doctor. I interviewed over ten people, asking them the same questions, mostly about his personality and if he had any enemies they could think of or anybody who wanted to hurt him. Everyone I asked seemed to have the same answer- he was a nice person who got along with everyone and didn't have any enemies. I learned the victim was named John Dorian and he was a physician at the hospital. He appeared to be in his late 20s or early 30s and I was told he had a girlfriend Kim, who was pregnant with their child. _

DETECTIVE MALONEY: Is it possible that someone can give me all the surveillance tapes of the hospital so we can try to identify the attacker?

DR. KELSO: Yes, that can be arranged. TED, go get the tapes.

_A few minutes later, I had surveillance tapes from the time Dr. Dorian started his shift up until an hour after the attack. Unfortunately, there was no surveillance of the bathroom in which Dr. Dorian's body was found so I had to work around that. I inspected the bathroom and took pictures of the scene and I gathered up blood samples. There was no weapon found but a doctor did give me two nine millimeter bullets so I did have something to work with. I wondered how his best friend was holding up._

_SCRUBS INTRO  
_

TURK'S POV

_Dammit, whoever the hell did this to JD sure as hell was going to pay. I was going to make sure that it happened. Even though I had a feeling other people wanted to beat up JD's attacker, I sure as hell wasn't expecting Dr. Cox, Dr. Kelso, Todd, Ted or Keith to help out. What surprised me the most however, was Janitor saying he wanted to help out too. _

DR. KELSO: So what's the strategy people? Are we going to find this person and then beat the living daylights out of him?

DOUG: How are we going to even find this person?

_Damn, Doug had a good point. We couldn't just go on a hunt looking for the person who beat up JD if we didn't even know who the hell it was. Luckily, it was times like these, when it seemed as if all hope was lost that there was still hope._

JANITOR: You know, I did have a camera put in that bathroom.

DR. KELSO: Why the hell was there a camera in that bathroom to begin with?

JANITOR: It started I think a year or two ago when someone kept throwing paper on the floor so I decided to put a camera in the bathroom in an attempt to find out who the hell kept doing that. Eventually, I found out it was some intern and I made him clean the bathroom until he failed to make the cut. Ah, those were the good old days when nobody bothered me.

TURK: So you know who attacked JD?

LLOYD: Hey, what happened to JD again?

TODD: Dude, what the hell is wrong with you? JD was attacked man.

DOUG: I just want to say I hope we can find whoever did this.

KEITH: I thought the Janitor had a camera.

TED: Having a camera like that is illegal and you can be sued.

JANITOR: Ted, why don't you keep quiet for a bit.

TURK: So who attacked him?

DR. COX: Gandhi, I'm sure that is a question all of us are wondering about. Now I just want to know where the hell we can see what the camera recorded.

SNOOP DOGG INTERN: Why don't we go to the break room?

DR. KELSO: Yes, that's a good place to start since there's a big TV in there. Good work, Snoop Dogg intern.

SNOOP DOGG INTERN: Dammit, my name is Ronald.

_All the people who wanted to beat up JD's attacker then went into the break room where the Janitor hooked up his camera from the bathroom to the TV. After watching a few minutes of people walking in and out, someone shouted to just skip to today when JD came in. According to the time on the camera, JD went into the bathroom at 6:47 AM to use the bathroom and to wash his hands. Once he was done, he was using paper towels to dry his hands when someone came into the bathroom and began talking with JD. That person then took out a gun and shot JD twice before taking out a knife and stabbing him. The person then continued to kick JD in the face until his face was bruised and bloody. The attacker then wrote 'FUCK DOCTORS' in JD's blood on the mirror of the bathroom._

TURK: God damn, that motherfucker has a beat down coming to him.

JANITOR: I say we should all get steel-toed boots so we can inflict more pain on him.

DR. KELSO: We still do not know who the person is.

TED: Dr. Kelso is right you guys.

DR. COX: Ted, stop being such a kiss-ass and grow some god damn balls.

TODD: Yeah, Agreement Five! (raises his hand but Dr. Cox ignores him).

JANITOR: Wait a minute, I think I know who that person is in the camera.

LLOYD: What are we looking for again?

DR. KELSO: Lloyd, you dirtbag druggie, what have you been doing lately?

TURK: Isn't that a former intern at Sacred Heart?

_Everybody looks at the screen again as the Janitor rewinds the camera footage and sure enough, the attacker was an intern hired last year who made the cut as a doctor. There is a silence as everybody tries to think of the name of the attacker._

DR. COX: Hey, I remember that intern! I used to call him Stutter-Brain because every time he talked to me he kept stuttering.

DR. KELSO: Perry, that does not tell us what the name of this idiot is!

TURK: Wasn't his name Kevin or Kenny or something like that?

JANITOR: No, wait a minute. I know that guy. He's the one who's going to marry Blonde Doctor!

TED: Who's Blonde Doctor?

DR. COX: Wait, you're talking about Barbie aren't you?

TURK: You cannot be telling me that Keith is the one who attacked JD in the hospital. Carla and Elliot will think we are liars and trying to bad mouth him.

LLOYD: Who's Keith anyway?

DR. KELSO: Dammit, that scumbag managed to get away while we were looking for him.

TURK: Alright, everyone find a partner and we need to find Keith before he leaves this hospital.

_Ted and Dr. Kelso team up, Dr. Cox and the Janitor team up, Turk and Todd team up, Snoop Dogg intern teams up with Leonard, Lloyd teams up with Doug and the others team up with whoever is available. Each pair runs in a different direction to try and find Keith; Meanwhile Dr. Cox and Janitor slowly walk up the stairs leading to the rooftop._

DR. COX: Excuse me, custodian, why in the world are we going up to the roof?

JANITOR: Oh because we can see Keith and try to drop something on him if we can to try and stop him from leaving.

DR. COX: So you're basically telling me that you have absolutely no faith whatsoever in the other idiots finding Keith before he leaves the hospital.

JANITOR: (looks thoughtful for a second) Yeah.

_Meanwhile on the first floor of the hospital, Turk and Todd are standing in front of the hospital exit. They had agreed to keep watch by the front door while Lloyd and Doug stood outside and Dr. Kelso and Ted patrolled the first floor along with Snoop Dogg intern and Leonard. After five minutes of standing at the front door, Elliot walked by._

ELLIOT: Hey Turk, why are you standing by the front door?

TURK: It's cause me and Todd are looking for JD's attacker.

ELLIOT: And who would that be?

TODD: Elliot, it's the guy you are supposed to marry soon.

_Elliot seems to be shocked at the news but she recovers quickly and suddenly looks really mad. Meanwhile Turk quickly sent a text message to Carla telling her to go over to the front doors because he wanted Carla to show her the footage from the Janitor's camera._

ELLIOT: You guys, Keith did not attack JD! Keith was an intern under JD.

CARLA: (walks up to the group) Turk, what's going on?

TURK: Baby, you may not believe this but we saw footage of the attack because the Janitor had a camera in there and in turns out the attacker is Keith.

TODD: Yeah, Turk is right. Backup for being right five! (both of them slap hands)

ELLIOT: Still, I refuse to believe that Keith was the one who did this to JD.

TURK: Okay, this is why Carla is here. Both of you should go into the break room and you will find a camera attached to a TV. Play the footage on the camera and you'll see what we're talking about. The reason we can't show you is because we need to be here in case Keith tries to escape.

CARLA: Come on Elliot, let's see this footage. (holds Elliot by the arm and leads her to the break room)

ELLIOT: Carla, I refuse to believe that Keith was the one who attacked JD.

TED: (walks up to Elliot and Carla along with Dr. Kelso) Really, I saw the videotape and Keith was the person who shot, stabbed and beat JD.

DR. KELSO: Dr. Reid, you can believe what you want but the truth is that Keith is somewhere and we are looking for him.

ELLIOT: Oh Keith said he was going to go home for a bit around ten minutes ago so he's probably there. I was so pissed too because he didn't kiss me before he left. He seemed to be in a hurry when he left though.

DR. KELSO: Damn it, we have to let everyone know that Keith has escaped the hospital. Dr. Reid, what is your address?

ELLIOT: 3406 Market Road. It's such a nice house (has a dreamy look on her face)

CARLA: Come on Elliot, we have to see the footage.

_While Carla takes Elliot to the break room, Ted and Dr. Kelso make an announcement calling for everybody to quickly go down to the first floor. Within minutes everybody is down on the first floor looking around in anticipation. Dr. Kelso tells them that Keith left and they have to go over to the house he shared with Elliot. As people leave, Carla and Elliot watch the camera footage provided by the Janitor's camera._

CARLA: (pauses the footage) You see Elliot, that is Keith.

ELLIOT: I refuse to believe that the person on the screen is Keith.

_With a sigh, Carla sits down next to Elliot and tries her best to convince her that it was Keith. Meanwhile, the Janitor and Dr. Cox are still on the roof watching for Keith when they see Dr. Kelso, Ted, Todd, Turk, Lloyd, Doug, Leonard and Snoop Dogg intern along with several others running out of the hospital. With a shrug, the Janitor turns to look at Dr. Cox._

JANITOR: Do you think we should be down there with them?

DR. COX: I don't know so I'll ask Bob for his help. (turns his attention to below and screams down) YO BOBBO, WHAT'S GOING ON AND WHY'S EVERYONE LEAVING?

DR. KELSO: (screams back at the Janitor and Dr. Cox) WE ARE GOING TO WHERE KEITH LIVES TO SEE IF HE'S THERE. NOW GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASSES AND GET DOWN HERE NOW.

JANITOR: Do you want to drive your car or you want me to drive?

DR. COX: I guess you could drive there.

_**I'm writing this song to tell you that I'm sorry**_

_**Because I know you never thought that I'd be away so long**_

_**I know its unfair to ask for you to wait for me**_

_**But I dont have a real job and youre ready to move on**_

_**And its hard to keep my balance when you look the other way**_

_**So I'm letting go with every breath I take in**_

_**So many reasons I need something more to believe in**_

_**The time has come to turn and walk away**_

_**Through all these changes, mistakes**_

_**There was time now its too late**_

_**There nothing more that I could say to you**_

_With a shrug, both Dr. Cox and the Janitor walked out of the hospital and walked to the Janitor's van where both of them followed the squadron of cars heading to where Keith and Elliot shared a home. Keith had just crossed the line and now it was time for him to pay the price._

**A/N: Alright a few things to say. Personally I am a JD/Elliot fan but I want to see what other people think. Keep in mind I am not a slash writer so here are the following choices for who JD ends up with:**

**a) Elliot**

**b) Kim**

**c) OC**

**And Kim will be introduced in the next chapter. Please review...**


End file.
